Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
by xRavynValo666x
Summary: 18 year old Annika goes on vacation to Finland and meets Ville Valo through her best friend. They hit it off and immediately fall in love. While her mother doesn't approve, her friend and father both support her fully. Also, Ville is keeping a secret....
1. Character Info

Main character(Me):

Annika Haley

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black with purple streaks

Height: 5'4

Age: 17 1/2

Clothing tastes: Anything black and purple, absolutely loves black boots and skirts

Attitude: Emo slacker goth rocker chick! lol

Parents: Kari and Alexandra Haley; Dad is from Finland & mom is from America

Ex boyfriend: Ryan Markko

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown and spiky

Height: 5'8

Age: 18

Same clothing tastes except the skirts of course....lol

Best friend: Leila Maija

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Height: Same as me

Age: Same as me

Clothing tastes: Same as me....lol

Best guy friend: Ville Hermanni Valo

Eyes: Beautiful greenish blue

Hair: Brown, long, and shaggy (before he dyes it black)

Height: (Just guessing) 6'0

Age: 22

Clothing tastes: Well, we all know this already, lol

Ville's best buddy: Brandon C. Margera - goes by Bam

Eyes: HazelHair: Brown, shortish, and spikyish

Height: 6'1

Age: 20

Clothing tastes: We all know this too!


	2. Chapter 1

* ~ Chapter 1 ~ * My POV....

"MOOOM! Where the hell is my toothbrush?!?" I screamed, angrily tugging on my purple streaked, black hair.

"Look in the medicine cabinet!" She yelled back, sighing loudly.

I groaned impatiently and walked back into our small bathroom. I opened the cabinet and there it was, right in front of my face. I didn't know how I missed it earlier but I grabbed it and crossed the hall, walking into my bedroom. I shoved it in my toiletry bag and yanked open my dresser drawers. I began putting clothes in the open suitcase on my bed.

"Hurry up, hun, we're going to miss our plane." Keri, my dad, said.

"I know dad, it's not my fault the alarm clock decided to malfunction this morning. I'm trying." I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, so as not to bring on an asthma attack.

"Did you get your inhaler and allergy pills?" He asked, leaning on my doorframe. "Yes." I replied, shutting my suitcase and grabbing it along with my toiletries, a book, my journal, and my CD case.

"Good." He patted me on the shoulder when I walked by and followed me into the living room.

My mom was waiting with my parents' luggage and her purse."Well, it's about time, Annika."

"Whatever." I muttered, wondering why she didn't understand me as well as my dad did."You're wearing that?" She asked, looking at me over the rims of her glasses.

I looked down at my black jeans, boots, T-shirt, hoodie, and beanie. "Yes, got a problem with it? I happen to like wearing all black." I angrily slid past her and walked out the front door. I put my luggage in the trunk of the rental car and got into the backseat. I took out my black Razr phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?" He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, it's me. Just thought I'd let you know we're heading for the airport now."

"I'll miss you, Annika."

"I'll miss you, too." I glanced out my window, "Oh, I gotta go, parents are coming. Love you, bye."

"Love you." We hung up and I hurriedly shoved the phone back into the pocket of my jeans. I leaned back against the seat and settled in for the ride to the airport.

"Attention, flight number six-one-six now boarding, flight number six-one-six now boarding."

I grinned, perfect flight number, and rose from my seat. I walked behind me parents and handed over my ticket to the attendant. We boarded the plane and took our seats. I chose the window seat so I could see everything below us.

"Do you want anything to eat?" My mom asked

"Not really, no." I replied, still looking out the window. I couldn't wait til we got to Finland, I always wanted to visit my father's home country since I was little. I smiled at the thought of my dream finally coming true and turned on my mp3 player, placing the ear buds in my ears. I laid back against the seat, closed my eyes, and succumbed to my dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

* ~ Chapter 2 ~ *  
My POV....

His hair was darkest of brown, almost black and his eyes. Oh his eyes, they were as blue-green as the ocean and I was drawn into them. His perfect lips parted and he sang, his voice was that of an angel. Not just his voice, but his face was also that of an angel. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Annika....Annika, wake up sweetie, we're in Helsinki!"

My eyes shot open and I was back on that awful plane and packed tightly in the little seat with no leg or arm room whatsoever. "Huh? What?" I rubbed my eyes, yanked my ear buds out and looked down at my mp3 player. That's odd, I said to myself, looking at the display. The song that was currently playing was called Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart by a band named HIM. I had never heard this song before in my life and never even heard of HIM.

"I said we're in Helsinki. Grab your stuff, it's time to leave the plane." My dad answered, leaning over me.

"Oh, sorry. Dad, did you get a hold of my mp3 player?" I asked, grabbing my bags from the overhead compartment.

"No, why?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. Never mind."

We were staying at the Hotel Crowne Plaza Helsinki which happened to be next to the main street of Helsinki and Hesperia Park. It was only 200 meters from the Finnish National Opera according to my father. Sometimes I thought of him as a walking encyclopedia. We checked in and rode the elevator up to our floor. I walked into my parents' room and it was amazing. I had my own bedroom and bathroom too. I wandered into the bathroom and put all my toiletries in the medicine cabinet. I got out my makeup and touched up my black eyeliner, added some purple eye shadow and put on some more blood red lipstick. I left the bathroom and went to my bedroom to unpack. I through my clothes and everything else in my chest of drawers hastily and rushed out of the room. "Dad? Can I go hang out in the lobby and call Leila? She'll be expecting me."

"Sure and later I'll take you around Helsinki, my kaunis." He said, smiling and patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad! See you later!" I smiled and hustled down to the lobby, wishing that both my parents were this cool. My mom never called me beautiful like my dad always does, in Finnish most of the time, and she wasn't even my real mother either. I guess that explained it all. I sat down in a nice chair and took a few puffs on my inhaler before dialing Leila's number.

"Hey darling! Did you make it to Helsinki?" She asked, I could hear loud music and a lot of people talking in the background.

"Yep! Are you in a bar?" I asked, stifling my laughter

"Yep, sure am. Wanna join me?" She asked

"Well, how would I get there?" I sighed

"My cousin's here, I could send her after you." She replied

"Okay, I'll just tell my dad I went out with you." I said.

"Alright, my cousin drives a black Hummer and her name is Jenna."

"Kay, bye." I smiled and hung up the phone. I dialed my dad's cell and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dad, hey it's me. I was wondering if I could go hang out with Leila. Her cousin's coming to pick me up." I said cheerfully.

"Sure, yeah. Just don't be too late and don't get too drunk." He laughed

"Okay, I won't. Love you, bye!"

"Bye!"

We hung up and I slid the phone in the pocket of my jeans. I stood and walked outside of the hotel just in time to see Jenna's black Hummer pull up. I waved and walked up to the passenger door. I opened it and hopped in. "Hi, I'm Annika, Leila's friend." I held my hand out to her.

"She talks about you a lot. She missed you while you were in America." She said, shaking my hand then shifting into drive. It turned out the bar was only a few blocks away from the hotel and when we got there it wasn't as packed as I thought it was. I got out of the Hummer and slid my purse on my shoulder, shutting the door behind me. I walked inside the doors, surprised that there wasn't anyone outside to check IDs. Several bouncers were standing around the entrance but still no one check IDs. Jenna led me to Leila's table and when I saw who was sitting with her I almost had an asthma attack.

"Oh my God, you're the guy from my dream!" I said, reaching into my purse for my inhaler. I took a quick puff and put it away.

"Dream? What is she talking about?" Leila asked

"I have no idea." The guy said in a smooth, deep Finnish accent.

I flushed in embarrassment, "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry." I took a seat next to Leila and I just could not keep my eyes off this guy. "So who's the guy?" I asked, leaning in close to her.

"His name's Ville Valo. He's the front man of a band called HIM." She replied

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, why?" She asked. I saw Ville looking over at us out of the corner of my eye.

"Because.....I had a dream and it was just....it was Ville in the dream. He was singing and I remember thinking he was so perfect. When I woke up my mp3 player was playing a song by HIM, whom I've NEVER heard of and had no recollection of hearing when I was asleep. I have no fucking clue how it got on there either." I said, barely stopping to breathe.

"Breathe, girl! We don't want you having an asthma attack in the middle of a bar." She laughed, waving the bartender over. "Bring this girl a Vodka Martini."

"Oh no, my parents would kill me." I said

"Relax, we'll get you home safely." She smiled coyly.

"Alright, whatever, but you'd better be telling the truth."

"I am. Anyway, I thought you'd like to meet Ville so I arranged for him to hang out with us tonight and that's why he's here. His band isn't TOO big quite yet so that's why there hasn't been a mob crowding him right now. I'm going to go out and have a smoke, you two get acquainted." She said, scooting me off the booth we were sitting in.

"Leila, come on. You know I already have a boyfriend." I said, looking at her.

"Oh who cares? What happens in Finland stays in Finland." She smiled mischievously and left the bar.  
I turned to Ville, "So, you sing in a band called HIM?" I asked

"Yes, have you heard of us?" He asked, looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes that I could just die for.

"Well, no, not as of now. Do you have a song called Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a total idiot.

"Yeah, you've heard it?"

"Actually it was playing on my mp3 player when I woke up from a dream about you. I do not know how the hell that's possible but it happened."

"Oh, I believe you, love." He replied with a smile and an amused look on his face.

"Good, because I was beginning to think I was crazy." I laughed, looking up as the bartender's shadow covered our table. He placed my martini in front of me along with a little napkin. I took a sip of it then looked at Ville. "My God, this is good!"

"Ahh, I thought so. I told your friend you might like it." He smiled

"Oh I do. So, tell me a bit more about yourself." I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"Well, I'm an asthmatic but I smoke a fuckload of cigarettes!" He laughed, such a cute laugh too, I thought with a smile. "I'm also allergic to animals. I love to drink beer and play music. I write songs on a daily basis, I love wine, and I have an obsession with vampires. I'm also currently looking for love." He winked at me

"You're asthmatic too? I hate having to carry a fucking inhaler with me everywhere. I swear, you're like my other half! I love vampires and wine too and I write songs too." I said, peering at him over my glass.

"It's beautiful," He said with a grin, "that two different people should meet up and have the exact same interests. It's almost as if....well....fate brought us together."  
I nodded, "I know. I can't help but feel as though I already know you."

"You two getting chummy?" Leila asked, returning to the table with Jenna. I got up and moved to Ville's side so they could sit together.  
I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we are. I don't know how you managed to find a guy that's everything I am. You are amazing." I said

"Thanks." She laughed

"Shame I already have a boyfriend waiting for me back home." I blurted, blushing 20 shades of red.

"Whoa, somebody likes Ville!!" Jenna laughed, pouring herself another mug of beer from the pitcher between her and Leila.

"Shut up!" I said, laughing.

"Hey!! How are you gals doing tonight?" I looked up and saw a dark-headed guy standing over our table.

"Hi, babe." Leila said. She looked at me, "Meet Mige Amour, bassist for HIM and also my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Mige said, shaking my hand.

"You too." I replied as he sat down next to me, across from Leila. I scooted over a bit to give him some room and found myself pressed against Ville. "Sorry." I muttered

"It's okay, love." He replied, smiling. "Want to go dance?"

"Me? Dance? Oh no!" I said, shaking my head.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He insisted.

"Oh alright, what can it hurt?" I said, turning and looking at Mige. "Sorry but Ville and I need out so we can go to the dance floor."

"He's so damn tiny, he can just crawl under the table." He laughed, sliding out of the booth. Ville and I slid off and he took my hand in his. I looked down, his hand was so pale and warm and it sent shivers through my spine.

"Don't mind him, he's always giving me a hard time for being so thin." Ville said, still holding my hand as we walked to the dance floor. He pulled me close once we got there and held onto my hips.

"Ryan would kill me." I said, looking at him as we moved our bodies to the pounding music.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, suddenly turning me around so my back was to him.

"Yeah but he's kind of an ass anyway." I said, grinding against him despite myself. I knew Leila and the others had to be watching and giving me a hard time but I didn't care, I was having a good time and besides, I was really starting to like this guy.

"I see. Forget him for tonight, let's just dance." He grabbed my hips and pressed my ass against his crotch.  
I smiled and let myself enjoy the dancing. I could hardly breathe by the time we were finished. I took a puff on my inhaler and slid my arm around Ville's waist as we walked back to the table.

"Wanna go for a smoke? I could use a little fresh air." He said

"Um, maybe some other time. I've really got to be going. I had a great time though, really." I said. I rose up on my toes and planted a kiss on his full, sexy lips without even thinking. He deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around my back. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and slid mine into his, giving in to him. We were so into it I almost didn't hear my phone ringing. I looked down at the display. "Shit." I said,

"It's Ryan. I've got to go. I...um...I'll see you later, Ville." I said, flustered and sweaty from our kiss.

"See you later, Annika." He smiled and headed towards the table. I stepped out of the bar, shocked that it was already dark, and answered the call.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, just hanging out with Leila and a few of her friends. I'm getting ready to head back to the hotel, I'm pretty tired." I replied

"Not hitting on any Finnish men I hope." He said.

Shivers ran up and down my spine, he couldn't know though. "Uh no, no hitting on Finnish men for me." I said quickly, "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, Annika."

"Bye." I hung up and jammed the phone back into my pocket. I nearly jumped out of my boots when Leila came up behind me.

"Ville told me your boyfriend called. Are you ready to head back?" She asked

"Yeah, it's so late my dad's going to kill me!!" I said in a panicky voice.

"Chill. We have to take Ville home too so he'll be riding with us. I see you two are really hitting it off." She smiled as Jenna, Mige, and Ville himself walked out to join us.

"Yeah, we are aren't we?" I said, hoping she didn't see us kissing earlier.

"I call shot gun!!" Mige yelled suddenly, running towards Jenna's Hummer.

"I'm driving!" Leila yelled, running after him.

"I have the keys, remember?!" Jenna yelled, laughing as she took off too, leaving me and Ville by ourselves.

"Crazy bunch of suckers, huh?" He asked, breaking up the silence as we walked to the Hummer.

"I'll say." I laughed, getting in the backseat with him.

By the time we made it back the hotel, which wasn't even that long at all, I was asleep....with my head in Ville's lap!!

"Love....love, wake up." I heard him say through the fuzziness in my head. I opened my eyes and realized where I was.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I said, sitting up so quickly I hit my head on his since he was looking down at me. "Oh lord, I totally apologize." I blushed bright red. Leila and Mige were cracking up in the front and Jenna was joining in. "Well, guess I'll be going." I said, feeling awkward as I slid past Ville to get out of the Hummer. I stepped out onto the cobblestone sidewalk in front of the hotel and almost fell over. Ville leapt out of the car and caught me.

"Need any help, love?" He asked, his arm around my waist.

"Uh yeah, just to the lobby. I see my dad waiting in there, he's really going to grill me but he'll get me up to our room." I chuckled nervously as we made our way to my frowning dad.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Ville said with a wave.

"See you soon." I replied softly, but he was already far too gone to hear me.


	4. Chapter 3

*** ~ Chapter 3 ~ *Ville's POV....**

**Thoughts of her wafted through my brain as I unlocked the front door to my home. I had only just met her yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. Mige of course thought I was crazy but I didn't care. She was amazing, everything that I'd been looking for in a woman. But, as usual, she was already taken by another man. I still couldn't shake the thoughts of her though. I started thinking maybe I was crazy since I was already falling for her. I didn't even know how old she was yet for some reason, I was in love. I sighed and tossed the keys on the coffee table and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hated being frustrated and I hated not being able to have something that I desperately wanted. **_**I wonder if she'll see me again tomorrow. I wonder if she even likes me. God I need a cigarette.**_** So questions and so little time. Leila had given me Annika's cell phone number. I was planning on calling her tomorrow but I wasn't very confident of what she'd say or do. I got up out of the bed and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I took one out and slid it between my lips. I grabbed my lighter and lit it then crossed the room to the small balcony attached to my bedroom. I walked out into the crisp, black night and leaned against the railing. I puffed on the cigarette and gazed up into inky black sky. **_**I've made up my mind. First thing tomorrow I'm calling her.**_** I sighed in relief, glad I wasn't arguing with myself anymore. I was pretty much confident she'd like me and maybe she'd even get into HIM's music. I wasn't about to start arguing with myself again so I finished off the cigarette and walked back into my bedroom. I undressed and slid between the sheets, thoughts of her invading my dreams.**


	5. Chapter 4

****

* ~ Chapter 4 ~ *

My POV...

The next day I was propped up in bed against my pillows, writing in my journal and nursing a hangover. I was thinking of Ville too, of course. I couldn't stop thinking of him, I even dreamed of him. It was like I couldn't get him out of my head. I finished the entry and set the journal aside, thinking of how his long, thin body felt against mine. My cell phone began ringing, retching me out of my thoughts. I looked over at it for a short while then grabbed it, not recognizing the number. It had a Finnish area code so I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Annika, love, is that you? You sound ill!" Ville's voice greeted my ears, sending my heart into a pounding frenzy.  
"Yes, it is. I'm afraid I have a hangover." I laughed, "Wait a second, how did you get my number?"  
"I can make you feel better." He said very quickly and quietly, yet I definitely picked up on it. "Erm...anyway, Leila gave me your number. I hope that was okay."  
"Oh it's definitely okay. So...what are you up to?" My heart was pounding so hard it resonated within my ears. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him and I didn't even know what to talk about. He was getting a good glance at how terrible my social skills were.  
"Just hanging out around the house, thought I might go for a little stroll and I was...well...hoping you might like to join me." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice and it was totally cute. I heard the unmistakable click of a lighter in the background as he lit a cigarette.  
"I'd love to join you. I'll just have to get dressed and tell my dad where I'm going."  
"Oh good, I was afraid you'd say no." He sighed in relief, "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby."  
I wanted to tell him I'd never say no to him but thought better, "Okay, see you soon."  
"Bye, sweetheart."  
"Bye, Ville." I hung up and screamed as loud as I could. I had never been so excited in all my life. As I expected, my dad came to my door and flung it open.  
"Annika? What's wrong?" He looked flustered, his cheeks blushed a slight red.  
"Oh nothing, just excited is all. I'm going for a walk around town, okay?" I looked at him expectantly.  
"Alright. Be careful." He left the room and I threw myself out of the bed. I yanked open dresser drawers and threw out clothes to wear. I settled on black jeans, a black blouse, and my favorite maroon scarf. I dressed quickly, pulled on my boots, and went into my bathroom. I did my makeup and took my time for once and it came out looking pretty good. _I took my time for a guy I don't even know! What's wrong with me? I am just totally blindsided by this man._ I ignored my thoughts as I grabbed my purse, made sure my inhaler and wallet were inside, then left the room. I hopped into an elevator and started getting really excited as it descended each floor. My impatience grew as it stopped a floor above the lobby and two people rushed in. They looked me up and down then stood as far away as possible. I gave them the evil eye and practically ran out as it reached the lobby.  
I saw him sitting on a loveseat, his back to me. He was wearing a beanie and a scarf identical to mine. I took a deep breath and approached him. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders then leaned down and smiled.  
"Ahh there you are. I was about to die of cigarette deprivation." He laughed deeply.  
"I'm sorry, I was putting on makeup and getting dressed. I tend to take a while doing that."  
"Don't be sorry, love." He took my hand and pulled me around to his front where I could fully see what he was wearing. I didn't know how he could breathe in those tight, low black jeans, but they looked great on him. His black T-shirt hugged his body tightly. We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes then I looked away, blushing.  
"Shall we be going?"  
"Yeah, let's go." He stood a mere inches from me, still holding my hand. I heard a familiar voice call out to me and I let go of Ville's hand gently. I turned and saw my dad holding my room key in his hand.  
"You forgot this." He handed it over and looked at Ville. "So this is who you're so excited about."  
I blushed, "Thanks Dad, we were just leaving." I waved and rejoined Ville. We walked out into the sunny, warm day and began walking. "Where exactly are we going?"  
"Where ever you'd like. I'll take you anywhere and show you anything in Helsinki." He took out a pack of cigs and offered one to me. I obliged and took a cigarette out of the box.  
"Any good music stores around here?" I asked, leaning forward as he lit my cigarette with his lighter.  
"Oh yeah a really good one called Street Beat but we'd have to take a cab." He replied, taking a pull off his cigarette.  
"Let's go." I grinned and we walked for a bit then hailed a cab. My phone rang as we slid inside the car. I pulled it out and sighed.  
"Let me guess...your boyfriend?" Ville asked, settling into the seat as the cab left the curb.  
I nodded and answered, "Hey."  
"Hey, Annika. I miss you. What are you doing?" Ryan asked  
"I'm in a cab going to a music store." I replied  
"Is anyone with you?" He asked  
"Why does it matter? Why do you have to be so fuckin' overprotective of me?" I said angrily  
"I love you, that's why." He said, then was silent for a while. I heard a girl's voice in the background.  
"Is anyone with you?" I shot back  
"Nope, I'm by myself." He said as a matter-of-factly.  
"You're a liar. I can hear a girl talking in the background. And I know it's not your mother."  
"That's the TV."  
"You know what? I am with someone. I'm with a guy I met over here and so far he's treating me better than you do and we hardly even know each other! It's over, Ryan, I'm through with you." I hung up before he could even reply and slid my phone into my pocket.  
"Wow...I'm sorry." Ville said, taking my hand in his.  
"It's not your fault. Our relationship has been rocky since before I left for Finland. It did me well meeting you." I said, squeezing his hand softly.  
"Well then I'm glad you got rid of him and I'm glad you feel that way about meeting me." He smiled, "You know, I have not been able to stop thinking about you since last night. You are an amazing person and I love being around you."  
"I'm flattered and truthfully, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." Before I could say more, he was leaning in close, caressing the side of my face with his hand. Suddenly he pressed his full lips against mine and kissed me passionately.  
He pulled away gently, "We're here."


End file.
